


Happy Accident [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic of Yeaka's ficHappy AccidentAuthor summary:Bilbo has to tell Thorin, and consequently all the others, that there might be a slight bump in their plans.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin's Company
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Happy Accident [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262145) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 

### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ckj3lh083k2v7nz/AHappyAccident.mp3?dl=0) | 00:10:40 | 9.48 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Yeaka for giving permission to podfic your works. 
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "character voices." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).


End file.
